Link Targaryen
by Mariah Garrison
Summary: Link the hero of time, and the saviour of Hyrule and Termina, traveled to Westeros. In search for his long lost mother, who is the queen of the seven kingdoms.
1. Chapter 1

Daenerys

Daenerys Targaryen, the last living child of the mad king sat at top of the pyramids of Mereen. She has conquered many cities and Mereen being the last. With her free Unsullied soldiers march at her back, she became a force to be not to be wrecked.

Today, Dany was at the great arena of the city to watch warriors from different land kill each other, much to Dany's disgust. If given another chance she would've disagreed, but try as she may she must legalized murder for entertainment.

The people cheered loudly as the fighters entered. Tall, short, thing, broad and all different kinds of men entered. They held their swords and spears, and faced the queen with determination.

"We will fight and die for you, oh glorious queen" they all exclaimed. Dany sighed, with a clap of her hands, the crowd erupted as the fighters faced each other. One by one they swung and stabbed each other. Swords and spears started to be coated with the blood of the fallen. The queen tried to leave but due to traditions, the leader must watch till the end.

As Dany forced herself to watch, she noticed a cloaked fighter by the outer part of the battle. He just stood there, watching them, with only a shield in his hand. But then another fighter charged at him with a spear, he side stepped to the side only missing by an inch and slammed the shield on the attacker's head, knocking him out cold.

" I think it's about time I end this" she heard the mysterious fighter said. He then drew out a long sword with an indigo colored guard and handle. Slowly he walked through the heat of the battle, carefully cutting them at a precise place. Then suddenly almost all the fighters trembled to the ground, out cold.

Dany was amazed by the man's skill. She turned to Tyrion, her trusted adviser and gave her a knod. The man walked up in front of the queens stage and bowed.

" Your grace," the queen then noticed the almost childish voice of the fighter.

"Why don't you show us yourself and let us see the winner shall we" Tyrion said with a wine glass in hand. The fighter took off his tattered cloak revealing a young man, more like a boy, with dirty blonde hair and slight tan skin. Dany stared at the boy with curiosity, it was something about that boy, that makes her familiar.

"What is your name boy" Dany asked with a soft voice.

"Link, your grace " the boy smiled goofishly. Dany returned it with a warm smile.

"a bastard?" Tyrion asked.

"I don't really know, I am an orphan, and I never met my parents" Link said

* * *

Link

The hero of time stood before the queen and her council as they questioned him with amusing questions. Though, the queen was nice to him, it made him remember Saria.

"a bastard?" the small man asked. Link's eyebrows scrunched tying to remember what bastard means.

"I don't really know, I am an orphan, and I never met my parents" he said with a sad smile. Growing up without any parents or relatives is hard especially for him, being alone all his life. Which was why he was here in front of the queen. He was searching for his long lost mother.

"How old are you?" the queen asked out of curiosity.

"13 your grace" Link replied with a shy smile. The council's eyes grew in shock of how young the boy was.

"You are clearly very young, but you handled that sword like any man who fought and lived through many wars, how is that so?" Tyrion said. Link thought for awhile before smiling again. "I guess I just made my own style of fighting to survive"

Tyrion smiled and knodded to the queen to go on. Daenerys stood and said,

"Since you are the victor, what is it that you desire Link?" the queen asked with smile lingering on her face. "is it wealth, lands, power, women, name it and it shall be yours." Link's face became red at the last part. " I don't need any of those, I just want to talk in private with the queen"

"So be it, but if you try to do anything foolish, my dragons will burn you to bone"

* * *

Link and Daenerys sat in front of each other in a small round table. Link wore new set of clothes, a light blue tunic and brown pants. He was also bathed and his hair combed and showed the blondness in it. His weapons were taken for the time being, since he was with the queen.

"So what is it that you have to talk about in private, boy?" Dany asked pouring wine to two goblets.

"As I have already told you, I am an orphan, and I came here to look for my mother." Link began. The queen slightly shifted uncomfortable in her chair.

"What does that have to do with me?" Link then took something from his pocket. A small necklace that had a ruby gemstone on a small dragon. Dany recognized the necklace.

"Where did you get this?" Dany asked as Link gave her the necklace.

"My guardian said that my mother gave it to me before I was taken from her" Dany's heart started to pound, could it really be true? That her son was alive and that Jorah lied to her? Link noticed the queen's distress.

"Is everything alright, your grace?"

"This necklace belonged to me, and my mother before." Dany said, looking at the jewelry. Link looked at her with a confused look.

"And I only gave it to my child after giving birth." Link's eyes widen so as his mouth. Dany then looked at him, tears starting to fall from her eyes. She stood up and hugged Link, with love. Link was freezed to bone, he was to shock at the moment, but his arms moved on their own and hugged the queen back.

"Oh my son, I can't believe you're alive." Dany cried on his shoulder. "I wish I may not wake up, only to know that this is a dream"

"Don't worry mother" Link said savoring word. "This is all reality, and I'm right here standing in front of you."

"You've grown so big and strong like your father" Dany said remembering her husband.

"My father? Where is he then" Link asked

"His name was Khal Drogo, the chieftain of the dothraki. But after you were born, he died" Link fell sad that he will not meet his father. Then the hero remembered that he doesn't know his mother's name yet.

"What is your name mother?" Dany smiled and straightened herself.

"My name is Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen, the heir to the iron throne and the seven kingdoms, and you are my son, a Targeryen and my living heir"


	2. Chapter 2

It has been almost five months after Link met his mother. He was shock to know that his mother was a queen and he was a prince. He was introduced two weeks later as Dany's heir and they held a celebration for him. After that, Tyrion, the queen's advisor, became Link's mentor and thought him everything there is to know about Westeros and its politics.

Tyrion was quite impressed of how the boy can quickly learn. By now Link has almost memorized every house and its family tree, also its benefactors. Though the history was what Link was interested in. He read and researched about his family tree.

"Do you know who my grandfather was?" Link asked as he closed the book he was reading. Tyrion looked up to him.

"Yes, but never met the man. He was famously known as the Mad King you know" Tyrion said. "And he liked burning people alive in their homes with wildfire like a mad man, hence the name. My older brother Jamie stabbed him on the back"

"I once killed a man like that before" Link began. Tyrion looked at him with curiosity, but didn't ask as he noticed the emptiness in the boy's eyes.

* * *

Dany sat at top of a terrace, below the training yards. There she watched with loving eyes her son, who was practicing with her queensguard.

"Nice swing m'lord" Ser Barristan said as he blocked Link's attack with a wooden shield. With the ferocity of the attack, the shield started to crack. Link jumped back and raised his shield over his face, as the queensguard sliced downward. The hero then noticed that the old man's legs were unguarded. He immediately side kicked his legs causing the man to fall down. Link pointed his blunted sword to the foe.

"I yield" Barristan said with a laugh.

"I thought you'd never give up." Link said also smiling. It was the third time Ser Barristan lost to Link, which caused many of the other knights gasped, considering Barristan is one if the greatest fighters in Westeros. But the hero never got over himself and only paid Barristan with respect.

"You remind me so much of Rheagar" The queenguard said

"Rheagar?" Link asked. "Your uncle, the crowned prince. You resemble him in many ways" but before Link could reply Dany called out.

"Link! Come here I want to show you something" Link gave a knod to ser Barristan and left.

* * *

"You called for me mother?" Link asked as he walked up to Dany.

"I think it's about time you me your brothers" Dany said. Link looked confused, brothers? His mother then left the room, he followed behind her.

"I have brothers?" the hero asked, trying to understand what Dany. The queen didn't reply as they made it to a big circular door, that is being guarded by two unsullied soldiers.

"Open the door" Daenerys commanded, as the soldiers opened an entrance to a dungeon. She entered, but stopped Link, from entering with her.

"You should stay here and just watch from afar" Link tried to argue with her but followed her demands anyway. He watched her enter the dark dungeon with determination in her eyes. Then he heard a load growl emit deeper inside the catacombs.

As Dany tried to raise her hands to her dragons, they roared load, threatening her. They tried to lounge at her, but was chocked back by their chains. They growled as they looked at her with mad eyes. Before Dany could return, he saw Link walk up to Rhaegal.

"Link!" she exclaimed, fearing the boy's safety. He reached up his palm to pet the head of the dragon. Rhaegal looked at him with curiosity as he slowly lowered his head. Link smiled as the dragon gave him permission to pat its scaley head.

"That's a good boy" Link whispered. Dany's eye couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her dragon submitted to her son without any problems or restrain coming from the dragon. 'he has the blood of the dragon' Dany thought as her son pets Rhaegal. Then Viserion also crawled near him and rubbed its head on the boy's other hand.

"Mother are you alright?" Link asked as he saw his mother shocked behind him. Dany smiled at him.

"You are a dragon my son." Dany said as she felt proud of her son.

* * *

A week later, Link asked Dany to free the dragons. At first she felt scared that the dragons might cause an uproar to the citizens. Link then said that he will train them to be submissive to him. Dany sighed and agreed to free the dragons.

After another long week of Link training the dragons, they finally followed his commands and his calls, which was the melody called bolero of fire that he played on his ocarina or a simple whistle. Dany watched him play the song one time and after a few seconds both Rhaegal and Viserion landed beside him. He gave them both a large cod as a reward.

"I think we should call it a day, you guys fly off, but don't cause any trouble" Link said as both the dragons left to roam around. With that said Link also left the training grounds and back to his chamber for a rest. The dragons would only return if he called for them, which was good since he didn't have to feed them anymore.

Then a loud knock came from his door.

"Who is it?" he asked as he sat up his bed. "It's me Ser Barristan, you grace" Link smiled and opened the door to see the older man. He looked up to him for is wisdom and courage, which is what any knight needs.

"Greetings Ser Barristan, what brings you here?" the hero asked.

"I just stopped by and see if you'd like to come with me to scout the city" the queensguard offered Link. The boy gave him a big smile and grabbed his sword and shield. "Of course I'll come"

They both went to the stables and mounted their horses. Link rode on Epona, who came with him here in Mereen. Link quickly galloped through the gates, leaving the quuensguard behind. He missed this feeling, riding his horse and letting the wind through his hair. Link smiled as he lets Epona go faster. They jumped and maneuvered through the streets causing the civilians jump out of the way.

Link dismounted the horse and lead it to a water canary to drink. Then his he heard laughter from around the corner. The laugh bothered him because it's like those people are about to do something bad. He decided to investigate, and see if he was right. He quietly sneaked though the alleys and saw a group of men surrounding a young girl.

* * *

Arya

Almost three days she marched to Mereen, without food or rest. She traveled to meet and seek help from the Silver Queen, maybe even offering her service. But she was so tired, she didn't even know where she's going. She turned to a corner only to end up on a dead end.

"Shit, I thought this turn was it" she cursed under her breath. "Looks like someone's lost" she heard from behind. It was a band of thugs, who looked at her with lustful eyes. She cursed again for letting them surround her like a pray.

"What's a beauty like you doing around 'ere" one said, lazily holding his dagger. It was true, Arya grew to become a beauty from the north, she even let her hair grew that it could be braided to her shoulder. Though she was not going let them violate her.

"It would be smart if you go away before I kill you all" Arya growled holding the handle of her sword, Needle.

"You mean poke us to death?" they all laughed. Then Arya charged to one of the ruffian and stabbed him straight to the neck. She pulled the sword back, causing the man to hold his neck as the blood spray out. But as she jumped back, she landed wrong on her left leg, spraining it. She groaned in pain but kept her eye on the enemy.

"What? Is the girl hurt, why don't you let us fuck you then" they moved forward to the she-wolf, which made her growl loader.

"Move another step forward and all your heads will drop to the floor." A voice said behind the goons. Arya looked up to see a boy, looks like around her age, wearing a light green tunic.

"You dare threat us, boy?" they said looking pointing their swords at him. The boy just looked at them with serious eyes as he slowly drew a long blue sword. They tried to land a blow on him, only to fail and miss. Then he rammed the back of his sword to one of the thugs, knocking him out. Another tried to slashes his sword to him but was blocked by his metal shield. The boy punched one in the gut, making him spit. They all started to fear him and just ran away dragging the others.

Arya was relieved that those thugs were dealt with but was still on her guard as the boy approached her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She gave him a small growl. "I didn't need your help". The boy just shrugged and gave her a hand to stand up. She slapped it away, forcing herself to stand up on her own. She groaned again from the pain of her injury. She tried to walk, she went out of balance and fell. But the ground didn't connect with her body, as it was being held by the boy.

"You sprained your leg badly, and it would only make it worse if you tried to walk on it" the boy said as she supported her weight.

"I'll be fine, it's just a sprain" she said trying to break free

"If you let me help you, I'll never bother you again" Arya looked at him and gave up resisting.

"By the way my name's Link, yours?" he asked. "Arry, my name's Arry Snow" she said back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Link and Arya walked back to where Link left Epona. He made her ride the horse so it would be easier to walk. She sat on the saddle firmly end held on to the reins. Link then climb up on the back part and circled his arms to the girl and grabbed hold of the rein. Arya's face became red as he felt the boys torso behing her back. It was not every day you meet a boy your age that is this handsome. She shook her head, dismissing her imagination.

"So where are you taking me?" Arya asked.

"I'll take you the a maester, he'll patch you up" Link replied as he made the horse walk.

"Maester? Are you some kind of squire or something?" the girl asked since measters only serve the leaders of a specific place. Before Link could reply a horse ran up beside them.

"Ser Barristan, what took you so long?" Link asked. Arya only then noticed the old man's armor, he was a knight.

"You galloped so fast, couldn't keep track on where you went m'lord" Barristan said earning a small chuckle from Link. M'lord? His a highborn, a Lannister!? Arya thought, seeing the dirty blonde hair of the boy.

"Sorry couldn't help it." Then the queensguard noticed the other passenger of the horse. A girl?

"And who is this little lady?" Arya looked at him with steel eyes. "My name's Arry"

"I'm taking her to a maester since she sprained her leg." Link explained. The old man just shrugged and guarded them both back to the castle.

* * *

Arya's leg was now okay to walk on. She was given a chamber to rest and food to eat. She gobbled down the food, her hunger coming back, and a long night sleep to complete her rest. The next day, Link knocked on her door and was surprised to see him again.

"I'm glad to see your leg is fine" he said with a smile as Arya allowed him to enter. Though Arya glared at him, like he did something wrong.

"Is everything alright?" Link asked as he noticed the girl's murderous stare.

"You're a lion aren't you" she growled as she held a dagger on her back. Link looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"A lion? What do you mean?" he said stepping back a little. Arya scowled, getting annoyed with the boy's reaction.

"You're a Lannister!" She said as she launched herself to him, trying to stab him. Link quickly ducked and side stepped to a safe distance.

"You're mistaken I'm not a Lanni-" Link tried to say but the girl shouted running up to him again.

"Liar! You're a Lannister!" then the door swung open and entered two of the guards and the queen's advisor.

"You are wrong, girl. I am the only Lannister here" Tyrion said as both the guard held Arya by her arms.

"Let her go, it's okay. Just a misunderstanding" Link ordered to both the guards. Arya's temper lowered as she was freed.

"What you did is punishable by death, do you know that?" Arya growled at the imp. "Trying to stab the Targaryen Queen's son will not make anything better." Arya then looked back at the boy with a shocked expression.

Link then sighed and looked at his mentor. "Why did you come here Lord Tyrion?"

" Your mother is requesting for your presence at the small council's meeting"

"Did she say why?"

"I think it's about the girl you brought with you here" Tyrion said as he looked at the girl. Arya then tensed up, worrying if her real identity is discovered. But then again she did come here to to seek help from the queen.

* * *

Link entered the small council's chamber with Arya, who was stripped of all her weapons, and Tyrion. Link sat at the right of the queen and Tyrion on the left. Arya was only left to sit in front of the queen.

"Everyone is now here, let us start the meeting" Dany started. The Varys, now the queen's master of whispers, spoke

"First things first, I heard a girl from the north has travelled here to see the queen" They all looked at the she-wolf as she shifted uncomfortably on her chair.

"And this girl was no ordinary girl. She was the missing princess of the North, Arya Stark." He continued.

"Is it true, girl?" the queen asked. Arya trembled under the queen's stare, but then she said in a caring voice "Do not worry child, no harm will come to you, just say the truth."

Arya looked up to all of them and nodded. Dany smiled, because now she has the key to the North.

"Tell me Arya, do you want to return home?" Dany asked

"More than anything in the world" Arya replied, "Then come with me to war and help me take back what is mine, and I'll help you take what is yours" Dany began. Arya's face became serious, as she imagines all the people that did her wrong all dead bellow her feet.

"I will" she said as she and Dany agreed. Link on the other hand saw the blood thirsty eyes in Arya's face. Vengeance was the only thing Arya could think about and she will avenge her family.

"Now, I think is the time we prepare for war." The queen said as all her advisors looked up to her.

* * *

After the meeting, everyone left the room except Link and Dany. She looked at him and saw how serious he took the matter at hand.

"I'm sorry my son, that I have to take you to war" Dany said as she held the boy's hand into hers. Link gave her a small smile

"It's alright mother, It would actually be an honor to fight for our lineage." Link said "And I want to fight for you, I'm not a child, please let me fight. I'll show them all how the Targaryens are the rightful family on the throne" Dany felt proud to see Link uphold his name and family.

"Very well, you will lead our vanguard in taking the north" Link smiled back.

* * *

Arya was now free to roam the castle, as she was called Lady Stark. She then found the young prince practicing with his sword. He was surrounded by dummies made of hay. He jumped and slashed through ever dummy body. With a single spin attack all the dummies was clean cut in half.

The she-wolf watched in awe as Link displayed his skills. Then she decided to walk forward. Link stopped his slashing and saw the girl coming.

"Are you here to stab me again?" he joked, as he wiped his sweat. Arya rolled her eyes

"It was just a misunderstanding. How was I supposed to know you're the queen's son?"

"You do have a point, I was only introduced to the people as the queen's heir just ten moons ago." Arya looked at him with a confused look .

"Introduced?" she asked him.

"I only met my mother six months ago, I was taken from her after birth by a spy of Robert Baratheon and told her I died in the night." He explained.

"How did she know it was you?" Link the showed her his necklace.

"She gave this to me before I was taken." Arya looked at the red gem shining bright.

"I was raised as a lowborn, a bastard. Never had any parents to help me only a tree to guide me but died when I needed him" Link said. Arya was flabbergasted w at the last part he said.

"A tree? Are you fooling me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Link laughed

"It's a long story, maybe I could tell you someday" he said. Arya then picked up the sword beside the broken dummies.

"Hey, how about a friendly spar" She challenged him. Link smiled and grabbed his sword again.

"You're on!" Then both of them circled each other. Arya was trained by the faceless man to use a sword and anticipate the enemy's moves, but she couldn't read Link's movements. She strike upward and was blocked by Link's sword. She jumped back and tried to kick his feet, he jumped and she missed. With a back flip and a side step Link pointed his sword on Arya's back.

She cursed under her breath; she lost sight of him and didn't notice he was behind her.

"I think you already died like four times in if this was a real match" Link said as he faced the girl. Arya scowled, she hated losing especially in a sword fight.

"Well if this was a 'real' fight you would've been filled by holes now!" she growled at him. He chuckled at the girl's feistiness.

"What are you laughing at!?" she glared at the boy

"You look so cute when you're angry you know" Link said, earning a small blush from the girl. She groaned in annoyance and pushed him to the ground and left. Link shrugged as she watch the girl leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It took almost a year before Dany could rally up her forces, and sail to Westeros. They camped at Moat Calin that has been deserted since the Boltons left for Winterfell. Link and Arya trained hard throughout the year which made them both stronger. Arya now wields a short sword in close combat and her Needle in one on one battle. She wore a leather tunic specially made for her and a breast plate that has her wolf sigil embedded on it. Her hair now reached at the middle of her back and was French braided on her shoulder.

She also grew a little taller but Link grew a lot. He was link a few centimeters taller than her, but now he was like six feet tall. Link's voice also became deeper than the first time they met, and it made him look more handsome.

Link trained and made different kinds of techniques like the helm splitter, the mortal draw, the ending blow, the shield bash and a lot more. He also trained with the biggoron's sword for he has not yet mastered it. But now he can wield it as good as the master sword. He was now fifteen, and so is Arya. His hair grew longer, that he kept it in a small ponytail, and his body became more buff due to his extensive training.

Today he was at the training yard, which was a torture yard before, seeing the wooden crosses that has rotten skeletons hanging from it. He sneered in disgust. He then took out his ocarina and called for Rheagal and Viserion. Both the dragons have grown more bigger and stronger, Link trained them to be more agile and fast. Sometimes Link would ride Rhaegal and they would scout the area for any threat.

"Be prepared Rhaegal, Viserion. Today I will need your help to conquer the Neck." Link said as he patted both the dragons' snouts. Dany wanted first to secure the Neck, jut incase the if the Boltons asked for back up.

"I want you both the be the first attack and burn through enemy lines so we could defeat them with ease." Both the dragons nodded in reply and flied away. Link then walked up to the gates where their soldiers prepped. He was Arya , wearing her armor and a thick cloak to protect her from the weather.

"Looks like the she-wolf is about to bite someone's head off" Arya shook his head and noticed his garments.

"Look who's talking" she replied. Link laughed back. He wore a dark green tunic above his silver chainmail, partnered with his golden gauntlets and his long floppy green hat. Arya always wondered how that hat stayed on his head.

Then one of the soldier came up to him, carrying his newly sharpened biggoron's sword. The soldier was fazed by the weight, that he held the great sword with two hands. Link then held the handle with his left hand and swung it with ease. The soldier was in awe as he bowed and left.

"How can you carry that sword with ease? My father had a sword like that, a little bit smaller, and he had trouble swinging it around. He only used it for executions" Arya said out of curiosity. Link just shrugged as he lazily swung the blade.

"I don't know, I guess I was just too busy fighting to notice its weight." He said "Plus I have been training with it for almost two years" Link then returned the blade back in its sheath and strapped it on his back.

Then a load roar came followed by a huge black dragon flied over them. Link looked at Arya and gave her a nod. It's time, time to start the war.

* * *

Link sat on top of Epona, in front all the soldiers. He was to lead the battle here on the ground while her mother rides on Drogon with the other dragons. Beside him was Arya who was on her white horse, who looked like a goddess in the snow.

The boy kicked his horse forward as they marched to the Neck. Lannister men was at camp there. They had the element of surprise on their side. Daenerys was above the camp, and the soldiers started to panic, seeing the large beast.

"Dracarys!" Dany exclaimed as all her dragons spitted fire. Men started panicking as the flame scourged them. Armor and swords slowly melted and cloth and tents turn in to ashes. After the fire was out, Link, Arya and all their soldiers charged up to their camp, killing the remaining survivors.

Link then heard screams of plea. He guided Epona to one of the wooden cells. Here he saw prisoners, roped to the middle pillar. He grabbed his dagger and cut their ropes free. Arya followed close behind him.

"Arya, return safely back to camp with the prisoners and the others. Just leave about twenty men and we'll take care of the rest." Link said as he turned to the girl. Arya thought of arguing but dismissed the thought because she doesn't have the energy left to make one. She nodded and ordered their men and the captives with her. She bid farewell to the hero who nodded in reply.

* * *

Arya was in front of the march back to their camp. Behind her followed her loyal soldiers and the freed prisoners. They stopped by at a nearby lake to camp and rest for a night since the men were all tired from the battle. She ordered a few of her soldiers to scout the area as she also did. As she went through the area, something felt odd. It was like she has been here before.

Then she realized that this was the place where she threw the sword of that bastard prince to the water. Arya sighed remembering her beloved wolf, Nymeria. She also felt guilt for getting her sister's wolf killed.

"Arya? Is that you?" Arya immediately grabbed her sword and pointed it to the stranger's throat. The huge hulking man with black hair and blue eyes that stared at her.

"Who are you?" She asked at a stern voice without removing the blade from its positioned. The man looked at the girl with wide eyes, as if he has seen a ghost.

"Arya it's me, Gendry!" the man said surrendering both his arms up. Arya slowly lowered the blade, and noticed the man's familiar features. Gendry smiled and gave the girl a bear hug. Arya was too caught up in the moment to react.

"Where have you been all these years?" they both walked up to the lake and sat at the ground. Arya's gaze never changed, it was hard and menacing.

"I went to Braavos, then Mereen and joined the Targaryens and offered my service to them." She replied. Gendry shook his head because she was still the same little girl he knew.

Then a Ser Barristan came up to them and called for Arya.

"There you are! I have been looking for you everywhere m'lady" the old knight said as he stabilized his breathing. Arya and Gendry abruptly stood up

"Did something happen Ser Barristan?" Arya asked concerned. The knight shook his head,

"No everything is fine m'lady. I just came here to tell you that the prince has returned the group and he seems off. I think you need to see him, see if something's wrong" the knight said. Arya's eyebrow scrunched in concern, which Gendry noticed.

"Thank you m'lord for the info." She gave a nod and turned back to Gendry. "I have to leave, maybe we'll see again" she said as she walked away. Gendry stood their motionless for a moment and just smiled to himself.

* * *

Link sat at inside his temporary tent. Both his hands gripped the sides of his head as he breathed heavily. Sweat started to drop from his face with his unstable breathing, his eyes stared to dilate from blur to clear. Then Arya came in his tent.

"Link?" Arya breathed seeing the boy's state. She was him sitting at the corner like a crazy man holding his head. Arya slowly approached him and see if it's okay to come close.

"Link are you okay?" She asked the hero, who finally notice her. "Arya?..." he uttered, his gaze sent the she-wolf back to memory lane where she looked at his father's beheading the same way.

The hero finally went back to reality. He wiped his sweat with the back of his hand and stabilized his breathing. Arya worriedly held both his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"Are you okay?" Link was surprised by the girl's sudden actions and looked back at her.

" I'm fine. Just shaken up a little bit." Link laughed as he scratched the back of his neck. 'little bit' the she-wolf thought incredulously. "Anyway, good idea of yours to camp for the night. Let the soldiers rest, then we march in dawn. Guess you really are good at your role." Link stated as he patted Arya on the shoulder. The she-wolf became bright red at the praise. She lightly punched him on the shoulder which gained her a chuckle from the hero. He stared at him for a while, mesmerized by his innocent smile.

* * *

The following day, the army marched back to camp where the queen and her council reside. Link was immediately thrown in the small council meetings. Arya was too but she wasn't that much needed, so she hanged out with Gendry at the camp armory.

Next week, Arya barely saw Link, since he was in charge of strategizing and the planning of the battle on the upcoming army of the self-proclaimed king Baratheon. Even during meals, the hero stayed in his tent and ate there. Arya didn't want to complain because she knew Link is doing all his best so they could win, but the main reason was that she doesn't want to see Link, with those eyes before.

So she decided to befriend the blacksmith again. Gendry was happy to see the young wolf again and this time, she really wanted to spend time with him. They hang by the forge where he was newly assigned at. The two became close friends again, the chat of everydays events, told stories about the five years they got separated.

Then almost a third of the month passed, Link was finally done with the battle plan, which will happen the next month. He was free again to explore. Well he was actually looking for the she-wolf and finally hang out with her. He then saw her hanging out with a black haired man. Something in him felt hurt, was it jealousy? No, Link shook his head.

"Oh Link, I didn't see you there." Arya said seeing him walk pass by them. Gendry looked at the blonde man who looked only a couple of years younger than him. He was an inch shorter and the he seemed to be a medium build considering all the visible toned muscles through his tunic. The blacksmith then remembered that he was the prince.

"Your grace," he quickly kneeled in front Link. Arya snorted and laughed at the man's actions. Link abruptly shook his head and asked for him to stand.

"Oh no need for formalities…"

"It's Gendry" he said. "Well it's nice to know who has been keeping this beast in chain while I was gone" Link laughed as he ruffled, Arya's hair. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you're busy planning?" she growled at the boy in annoyance. Link was taken aback by the girls reaction. She was like mad at him for some reason.

"I'm done with the plan, and thought maybe we could hang out?" he asked, but she gave him a cold stare.

"Can't you see, Gendry and I are spending time together. You can't just butt in whenever you want. Just go back to planning, that's where you're so good at anyway. " Arya shouted at him and quickly dragged Gendry away. Link stood there silently, who was too hurt to move.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The small council held a meeting and every member was there even Arya. It was so awkward since she sat across Link who had a serious face as he discussed his work. She felt her heart ache after she abandoned him and left. It was like the same feeling she got after she left the Hound to die, only a lot more painful.

"Your grace, our numbers of soldiers went down about 20 percent after the lannister battle, I believe it's time we make alliances." Tyrion said. Daenerys nodded "And what do you propose we do?"

"You have a son, and there's a lot of houses that are enemies with the Lannisters." Link's eyes grew for a moment surprised for a moment but immediately collected himself. But it was much worse how Arya reacted. She almost spat the wine she drank.

"Mother, if this what's ask of me. I'll do what needs be" Link replied with slight emotion. Arya stared at him with her eyes scrunched.

"I know that is not what you desire Link, maybe there's another way." The queen said sighing. Link thought for a moment and had a brilliant idea.

"I could propose an alliance to the neighboring kingdom of Hyrule." Link said with a smile remembering his homeland.

"Hyrule? You mean the largest island in westeros? No man has never sailed to that island." Tyrion said, as he remembered the stories of the sailors who tried to go there.

"I grew up there"

"And how would they help us" Arya now asked.

"Hyrule is a magical land. Different creatures that are ten times stronger than men, and who owes me a one or two." Link said "And I am childhood friends with the queen there."

"That is a great idea, next week you and Arya will go there and propose the alliance." Dany said. " Meeting adjourned".

* * *

The sky was bright and the air was cold. Winter has started, Arya's second winter. She was packing her stuff for the voyage she and Link will go to. Though she hasn't spoken with the hero for almost two weeks now, fearing that he hated her.

"My lady, Prince Link is outside. May he enter?" her guards asked from outside. Arya tensed up and shakily replied.

"Let him in" Link entered her tent. His hair was trimmed and his stubble was shaved. He looked like the first time they met. He also wore a plain green tunic and chainmail, with his floppy hat.

"Are you ready?" Link asked, Arya consciously nodded, not making eye contact. She was about to leave until Link grabbed on to her arm, stopping her.

"Arya, please stop avoiding me. It hurts to see that my only friend hates me" Link said biting his bottom lip.

"I don't hate you, I was….. scared, scared of seeing you breakdown every battle!" She said tears forming in her eyes.

"Any person would breakdown like I did after being thrown in an apocalypse of chaos and darkness." He said letting go of her. "My childhood was filled of torture and murder, I was forced to grow up with the weight of the whole country on my shoulders. "

Arya looked at his eyes, it was worried, angry, sad, and a lot more says in it. She slowly held up his hand and reached for his cheek.

"Then let me help you, you're not alone in this world" Link looked at her and smiled. He snaked both his arms around her and embraced her tightly.

"Arya, thank you for being my friend."

* * *

Link and Arya rode on Rhaegal to Hyrule. At first Arya feared that she might fall. Link laughed and held her by her waist and secured his arms around her. Arya blushed like a tomato and screamed on top of her lungs as they launched the skies.

"So Arya, tell me about yourself" Link said as they soar the skies.

"What's there to tell? My father was murdered, and so was the rest of my family." Link shook his head and said "Not that stuff, I mean about yourself before the war happened." Arya thought for a moment and smiled remembering all the happy memories she had of in Winterfell.

"I was like any other child, I love playing with my brothers, argued with my sister and hated all those highborn lady lesson." She said with a sigh. "How about you, what were you like before?" she asked as she lean on Link's chest and the wind going through her hair.

"I was a curious boy in a magical land. Wanting to explore every corner of the world and to see everything."

"Tell me how you became who you are" she asked and noticed Link's discomfort. "I guess it's only fair if I tell you mine since you already told yours."

"Just like what I told you, I was a young curious boy who lived in a magical land filled with different creatures. I didn't have any parents or family to call my own, so I was raised by a race called Kokiri. They're the people of the forest, they never age and grows only up to a child." Arya tried to understand everything he said, believing every word.

"I thought I was a kokiri until the Deku Tree, the guardian of the kokiri, summoned me and told me otherwise. I was then send inside him to kill the parasite named Gohma. After that he told me to go to the princess of Hyrule and gave me the spiritual stone of the forest, then he died."

"Then what happened next?" Arya said eagerly, not noticing they were already in Hyrule.

"Maybe another time, were already here"

They landed on lake Hylia, since it will cause a civilian panic if people were to see a dragon just flying above the castle. Link jumped off and held Arya by the waist to bring her down. They both took of their bags from the saddle and let Rhaegal rest for awhile.

"What is this place?" Arya asked as she walked to the wooden bridge.

"Lake Hylia. We will camp here for the night and travel to castle town after dawn. Oh and keep yourself on guard, dangerous creatures lurk this lands." Link said as he set up his camp. Arya nodded and descried to also set up her tent before going exploring. She took he bag and searched for the cloth. It was not there.

"Shit, I forgot my tent," she said. Link turned to her. "You can sleep in mine, I can sleep outside"

"No, it's your tent, I'll sleep outside." She argued. "Then let's share, problem solved" Link laughed.

Arya couldn't stop imagining herself hugging Link as she sleep on his chest. She quickly hid her face as the blush cover her.

"I'm going for a swim, want to join?" Link said stripping his clothes, only his small clothes. Arya's blush intensified seeing Link's muscular body and rock hard abs.

"S..Sure why not" Arya took up all her courage and also stripped down to her small clothes and earned a small gasp from the hero. Link gawked on how beautiful Arya was. They both jumped to the lake embraced the cool water touching their skin.

They splashed each other and raced seeing who was fastes, who Link easily won. As they swam closer to the middle, Arya became curious at the door underwater. She inhaled a lot of air and dived down. The door had metal bars blocking it, and dismissed Arya's curiosity. But as she tried to swim back, her leg got caught on an underwater plant. She tried to untangle herself before her air runs out but failed.

Link notice Arya has been underwater for too long and made him worried. He dived down and saw the she wolf tangled in some underwater vines. He quickly swam up to her and untied her from the vines. He dragged her to the ground.

"Arya! Wake up! Arya" Link shouted as he shook her awake. He then took her face and exhaled air into her mouth. He did it again and again until Arya finally coughed the water out of her lungs.

"Thank gods Arya, you're awake " Link said as he cradled Arya's head on his lap. She blinked a few seconds and finally remembered what happened. Link saved her. She breathed air back in her lungs and sat up.

"Don't ever do that again, you scared the lights out of me" Link said as she helped Arya to stand. She then looked at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for saving me." She said as she grabbed hold of Link's arm for balance. Link's heart pounded so fast he could die a happy man.

Link gave Arya a clean tunic to wear while her clothes dry. It was big, it reached down to her knees, and warm enough to sleep in. Since there was only one tent, they both shared the limited space, back to back.

Then midnight came, Arya was awaken and couldn't return to sleep. A small snore emitted from her companion. She looked at him and saw how innocent he was.

"You're my best friend Link, and I'll never let anything change that because…. I love you" Arya whispered to herself and to the sleeping Link. She crawled up beside him and slept on his warm arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Morning came; Link opened his eyes and noticed the weight above his arms. It was Arya, sleeping peacefully. He smiled at the sight; she was so peaceful and calm in her slumber. He slowly lowered her to the matt for him to get up. He left the tent and stretched his limbs awake and in haled the fresh Hyrule breeze.

"Oh how I missed home…" he said to himself. "Ugh… is it morning already?" Arya groaned from inside the tent. "I believe it's time we go to the princess my lady" Link laughed, he picked up his sword and belt by the tent.

Arya forced herself to fully wake up. Her body was sore all over because of the whole day ride yesterday on the fire breading reptile. She yawned and rubbed the dust out of her eyes. Then her gaze traveled up to her traveling companion. He was shirtless… bare chest… and so… Arya screamed eternally as she suppressed her flushed face remembering all the things she mumbled last night.

"Did you sleep well, my lady?" Link asked as he clothed himself. Arya turned to the opposite direction, pretending to be fixing her hair into a braid.

"Y..yes I did, and you?"

"I slept better than I used to, since you were beside me. I felt more peaceful." Link replied. Arya went and changed her now dry clothes in the tent. Then she sat by the fire where Link was roasting a small rabbit. "Here" Link passed her a slice of bread.

"Where'd you get the bread?" she asked biting into her piece. "Tyrion made sure we had enough rations for two whole weeks, which was really convenient , castle town is pretty far from here and there isn't that much inns on the road." Arya nodded. The imp sure was thoughtful; he'll be a great wife someday.

"Anyways, I'm calling Epona." Arya flabbergasted "Epona? She's in Westeros, how in seven hells can she hear or travel here?" Link played the horse's song, but before she could continue a loud neigh came from behind her.

"What the!? How is that possible?" she looked at Link who only gave her a small shrug. He never really knew how Epona can travel so fast from different lands and places, she just shows up whenever he plays her song.

"I don't really know, Epona is one mysterious creature" The hero said strapping their bags on the saddles along with their folded tent.

"So how long before we reach castle town?" the she wolf securely tied her sword on her hip and wore he brown cloak. "We'll get there by mid-afternoon if there's no trouble on the road."

The hero helped Arya climb on as he mounted on the back. Arya can't help but lean back to his chest, Link didn't seem to mind; maybe the girl was cold or something.

* * *

The duo galloped through hyrule field under the heat of the sun. Castle town was nearing; the laughter and chatter of townspeople echoed through the walls of the castle. They crossed the wooden bridge and entered through the bazaar. They were halted by the guards at the entrance of the castle meadow.

"Who are you? And what is your business here?" the hylian soldier asked gripping his spear.

"I am Link" the hero pulled his hood down "the former queensguard and a close friend to queen Zelda." The soldier scrunched his eyes as if trying to unmask him. Then he smiled at the hero, recognizing the green pointy hat and the long blonde hair.

"Ah, Ser Link; good to see you, it's been so long. You've grown big, you were only a boy when you tried sneaking in to see the princess." The guard laughed. Link scratched the back of his neck and smirked. "Well I remember running so fast whenever I hear the loud whistle of yours." The guard passed them through, his gaze caught the passenger behind the hero

"And who is young lady with you?" Arya was about to answer, but Link spoke up. "Her name is Arya Stark, princess of the North." The guard immediately gave a low bow. "My lady, I am honored to meet you, my brother fought for your older brother, the king in the north during the war." Arya was caught off guard. She can't believe there were supporters to her brother's claim even in this far land.

"It's nice to meet you Ser, you don't know how thankful I am with the support you gave during the war." The soldier bowed again and escorted them to the castle. Link gave Epona to the soldier to lead to the stables while they were guided through the throne room.

The royal butler presented them both to the queen, who sat atop on her throne. "Your Grace, I present to you Arya Stark, princess of the North and you grace's former guard, Link." The queen smiled and dismissed the butler. She stood up and ran into the young prince, embracing him into a warm hug. The she wolf was mouth agape but quickly shut her mouth at the sight.

Link groaned as the queen of Hyrule smash into his chest. He stabilize his footing before they both end on the floor. "Where have you been Link? I've been worrying for you safety for years!" Zelda exclaimed half angry and laughing. The hero chuckled at the queen; she was still the same after all these years.

"You do know I can handle myself splendidly without trouble; I did save you a dozen of times" Zelda crossed her arms and huffed. She then turned to her friend's companion. She was almost as tall and lean as her. Her long dark auburn hair tied into a neat braid.

"You must be Arya Stark, a pleasure to meet you." Zelda curtsied, showing respect to the other highborn. "Oh you don't need to be so formal. I should be the one curtsying before you, after all you are a queen." The northern princess said. The queen smiled and gave a respectful nod. Arya almost recognized Sansa and her mother in the queen. She was a proper lady and a queen for old gods sake. Her hair was yellowish platinum blonde; held into one braid on the lower part while her gorgeous crown sat on top of her head.

"We have lots to talk about, but I can see you are exhausted from your journey. I'll escort you to your chambers. The maids will bring your luggage to your room. We'll speak later during dinner which you both are required to attend." Zelda said as the hero and the she wolf trailed behind.

* * *

Arya unwind herself on the soft queen sized bed. She inhaled the cozy smell of the room. She felt like she was back in Winterfell where all her family was before everything went horribly wrong. The she wolf shook her head dismissing the dreadful memories of the past before it could produce unwanted tears in her eyes. Closing her eyes, her breathing finally stabilized, but when she opened her eyes again she was in a different place. Frost and snow covered everything. Then she noticed she was standing on all fours. This was a wolf dream, she thought, but it was not the same. Whenever she has these dreams, she was near the trident where her wolf Nymeria, united the surrounding wolf packs.

Maybe she was dreaming in one of her sibling's wolf. She scanned the area; all she saw was snow and trees. Then her senses picked up something. She smelled something metallic, like iron. She followed the scent through the layers of trees. A trail of blood was smudged on the cold snow. Arya saw a man in black, his back resting on the bark. He was panting hard and his arm was all soaked in blood. Before Arya could see the man's face he called out.

"is that you Ghost?" Arya stepped back slowly, shaking. This can't be true, she heard the news herself from one the nightswatch men. Lord Commander Jon Snow was dead, killed and betrayed by his fellow black brothers. He turned his face to her. It was true… he was alive.

Before she could approach him everything started to fade. No, she was waking up. She tried to yell out her bastard brother's name but she knew her calls won't reach him. Her eyes shot open as she staggered to control the beat of her heart. She ran to the sink and splashed cold water on her face. She looked in the mirror; she was so haggard. She held her face with her cold hands trying to calm down. If her dream was true, then her brother was alive somewhere in the North, trying to get away from his turn cloak brothers. She has to help him before Queen Daenerys starts her war.

Her sight finally adjusted to normal; her gaze saw the beautiful reddish hue coming from out the window. Is it that late already? Then there was a knock on the door. "Lady Arya the dinner is about to start, you are requested to attend" the butler said from the other side of the door. The dinner! I forgot.

"Uh… wait for a moment, I'm just going to freshen up." She changed her clothes to a more slightly formal gray blouse tunic with brown trousers and her dark leather boots. She fixed her hair into a braid bun, just like what she used to do while she was young. She looked again at the mirror and gave a huff before exiting her room.

If she was going to save her brother or the rest of her possible live siblings, she has to take the North and Winterfell first; and she can't do it without the help of the kingdom of Hyrule.


End file.
